Josh the Ogrehog
Josh the Ogrehog is a Sonic Original Character created by members of the Smash 4 Social Thread. The objective was to make as awesome and Gary Stu-ish as possible, as a result many ridiculous characteristics were added to him. It was supposed to be drawn, but never happened. Characteristics *Hedgehog *3 guns *Android *Sonic's Lost Brother *recreated from his DNA in the Death Egg secret clone chamber *Mixed with some of Eggman's DNA, making him evil. *Then he was found by Shadow and fell in love with him. *So he became an Ogrehog through Dark Gaia's power. (after killed by Solaris thus being the Chosen One) *Best friends with Amy Rose *Josh's the name, having a neckbeard is his game. *Scar on the eye. *As he is an ogrehog, he is, naturally, green. *His secret lair is called "Yer Ma's Bedroom" *Also because he's all edgy he makes every female at a 20m ratius wet and all male gay. *Is responsible for all glitches in the Sonic Universe *his nickname is Sherk (not Shrek) and his favorite food is onion rings. *He also has an utility belt where he can pull absolutely anything. Also has bandages on his arms, because he's edgy and badass. *The Master of Glitches, Josh "Sherk" James Hedgehog* the Ogrehog! is his full name. *His tears can cure cancer. But the only way to get him to cry is to kill his nonexistent mother. *You forgot that his parents are dead by the evil Eggman. *After besting the Main Man, Lobo in a drunken bar fight, he and Lobo are frag buddies. *Rouge is his wife. And he's the chosen one from a prophecy where he must defeat Dark Bowser using the seven Chaos Emeralds where can become a Angel-demon hybrid called "Super Josh". *Also he hates Linkin Park. Because he's so "cool" being a hipster. *He also has baggy pants that say "REBEL" on them. For that extra edginess factor. *a Purple & Gold ripped Cape that allows him to Time Travel. *He rides a MOTHER****IN' T. REX! ......a ''robot''MOTHER****IN' T. REX! With blue flames! *He has REBEL tattooed on his arm (and in Japanese). Because tattoos in foreign languages are also edgy. *The T-Rex talks like Dracula from the Castlevania games and sounds like a vampire! *But he divorced so that he would be "available" and his powers of seduction could reign free. *He now travels the Wreck-It Ralph universe, seeking to destroy Mario's greatest successes, starting with Bowser's Inside Story, hence why he attempts to destroy the game's final boss, which would render the entire game pointless. *And the T-Rex has a chainsaw tail. With Knuckle's gloves. And badass goatee. *Also the T-Rex's guns can turn into swords, making it more edgy and badass. And has the power to cause villains to explode. Twice. Can breath demon fire too *He has a pet honey badger named "Fluffles" and is a ninja. *He wrestles mutant zombie polar bears from the 7th Dimension of Hell as a morning exercise. *He has star shaped pupils and in his super form he's surrounded blue fire. *He has a giant shuriken made out of 4 katanas that he swings around on a chain and can Warp Digivolve into a Super Saiyan God 9-Tailed Chakra Titan with infinite Attack/Defense Points. He also has a Symbiote with Samuel L. Jackson's voice. And knows Hyper Beam, Roar of Time, and Judgement. *He was created by Despair to have a perfect son. Who rebelled because he's just so cool "da man" does not bring him down. And the reason why Eggman made him was because Eggman and Despair (because he's so evil he takes many forms, because one form cannot hold all the evil he is) were actually a couple at one point. And Eggman did it as an anniversary gift. But he was so evil and he ditched Eggman and left him heartbroken, which is why he's so evil. *Can crash Smashboards at will. *On a full moon his left nipple becomes sentient. It is hell bent on stealing Ben & Jerry's secret formula. *Let's not forget he caught a level infinite shiny Arceus with Peter Cullen's voice in a normal Poké Ball. He's also a DigiDestined, and his Digimon is a Zeed=Milleniummon with Frank Welker's voice. *On a Red Moon (which he can trigger whenever he wants, 2edgy) he turns inside-out and his face is on his butt and his butt shoots giant death-beams capable of shattering the sun in half a' second. Only on a Red Moon, tho. *He also hates Kevin Johnson, that bully from sixth grade. *He has every possible college degree and always gets A+s on all of his exams. *Has a Pikmin flower sprouting from his head sometimes. Josh has a severe liking for Whistles. *He's as fluent in every language. *Also, he lives in an underwater VOLCANO lair in space. *Josh is also able to change genders at will. When he becomes a girl, he has big boobs and long blond hair and is labelled as the most beautiful girl in existance. He also can become a magical girl in his state and his weapon is a truck that can transform into a giant Buzz Lightyear. And said boobs have mini machine guns. *He is...the most interesting man in the world. *He also can multiply himself, the first time he used this ability was to bang every Disney girl. He has also revived Aerith, Kratos's family, Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, Batman parents and all Krypton. He also has replicas of the Master Sword, Falchion, Ragnell, Monado, Galaxia, the Four Sword and the Great Sacred Treasure. *Has exploding Ninja Stars and he can see into the future with the banado. *Tails is his adopted brother. Who loved him so much because of how kool he was. He is also the president of the earth. Who was re-elected 999999999.9 1/2 times during his run. *He has a flute that summons six dragons, each with six heads and six tails, and each dragon is voiced by Jeremy Irons. *He has a harp that that summons GIANT spiders *His tail is also a Potato Peeler, Garage Door Opener and a second , ifyaknowwhatImean *He is the greatest artist that ever existed. Even Michelangelo said he looked up to him as a hero. He also invented Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Pong. *Josh is the reincarnation of an alternate universe Sonic. This means he's the Prince of the Moon and can use the Silver Crystal to summon an EVA that he can command with a Psychic Link. *Josh has an alternate evil form: Hsoj. Who is evil but still good. He's leveled towns, destroyed civilizations, and invented TVTropes (the scariest of them all). He can only return back by looking at hot ladies. *He has a mech suit that is his kitchen sink. *Mere mention of him causes a website or server to crash. *He has a skill that causes the Internet to crash when he's on the losing side of an argument. Because he never loses. Ever. *Josh(only as a female)'s Butt can turn into a Train with a giant snow-plow at the front. *Amaterasu and the TMNT are his pets. And of course, he's a Keyblade Wielder. *He is protected by the spirit of Joan of Arc and can summon an endless army of French soldiers from the dead. *Josh invented every meme ever. And every time he makes a joke the world laughs at how funny he is. *Better yet, Josh!Female's butt shoots trains. *Female Josh has indestructium claws on her hands, feet, head, tail, and teeth. *Josh's Nose is a Rocket Launcher and a third ifyouknowwhatimean *He also was a teacher at Class 3-A of Mahora Middle School for Girls. There, his 31 students fell in love with him and he made them his personal harem and army, giving each girl an OP Pactio card (Which by the way, where created when he banged them all at the same time). He also obtained the Infinity Gauntlet with all the Infinity Gems. *Josh's torso can turn into a Helicopter Propeller allowing him to fly through the air. *Josh's left eye has blue fire *He hates Linkin Park, evil, music that's not punk rock, homework, evil, chores, evildoers, people who like the Star Wars prequels, and Narutofan123 *His Geass has the ability to make people experience the same Nostalgia Critic gif over and over. *Not just that, it has the ability to summon the Nostalgia Critic himself. Who berates the opponent. *His personal bodyguards are an Angewomon and a LadyDevimon; he also is good friends with Palutena, Viridi, Din, Nayru, Farore, Arceus, Corderia, Doshin the Giant, Naga and every other Nintendo deity. He also has a long lost cousin, which results to be Spider-Girl. *Josh is in a secret alliance with the Jedis (and know the Force), has a working TARDIS in his garage,and has Alicorn Terminator Megazord Alligator with lazer eyes and buzz-saw teeth named "Fluffy" that terminates other alicorns. *"ITS NOT OGRE YET" is his catchphrase. Incorrect grammar makes him edgier. *He can do Falcon Punches and can turn invisible. *Also, he has been Heavy Weapons Guy's best friend since childhood and is capable of making sentient talking sandviches that give you super strength. *He has a sword that is made out of other swords. His sword blade is just a bunch of swords lined up pointing upwards, and his sword hilt is made of 3 smaller swords. *He has a golden arse and not be able to decide whether he's a doctor or a ninja. He always steals the pudding horde and has a habit of rhyming everything he says. Oh, and his true form has an attack which is inexplicable. *He is able to shoot spinning lightsabers out of his hands. *Josh is also the creator of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and because he is against television (due to a nightmare he suffered after watching Full House as a kid once) he uses the Available Security Guard Job as a ploy to lure people in for the animatronics to entertain themselves with by killing them. He loves the animatronics like a family and eats pizza every night with them, always putting some onions on top of them for his own extra flavor. *He also has a pepperoni addiction of some kind. Category:Abominations Category:Events